


Steady

by okeanos



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: All or Nothing, Angst, Gen, How do you write fix it when you can't fix it, Light Braham/Commander if you squint, Spoilers, This season made me ship it don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeanos/pseuds/okeanos
Summary: (All or Nothing spoilers ahead!)He's torn between staring at her forever and desperately wanting to look away, but the choice seems stolen from him in the helpless stillness of his body.





	Steady

He doesn't know how long he stands there. Time seemed to start unraveling as violently as the rifts across Tyria were tearing at reality. Caithe is silent in her tears, too lost in her own grief for anything more. Taimi was saying something still, out of the periphery of his perception. Her voice catching in harsh gasps between words, slowly losing the battle against the sobbing building in her throat.

He's torn between staring at her forever and desperately wanting to look away, but the choice seems stolen from him in the helpless stillness of his body. The commander feels simultaneously far away from this moment and like it's the only place he's ever been present. He can't bare to look at her, but can't bare to look away.

Aurene.

Aurene. Their last hope. The scion. Glint's daughter.

Aurene. The child he raised from birth. The child who loved him regardless of any prophecy. His friend. His family. His daughter.

The hand at his shoulder catches him by surprise, as does the trembling that it seeks to steady. Braham doesn't ask him if he's alright. Doesn't bother looking at the Commander's face to see the pain painted there in clear features. The hand that pulls him is a barely present force, but for once the Commander gives way without any fight. The arms that wrap around him hold steady as the rest of him falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is heavy and I don't know how I feel. How do you write fix it for something you can't fix. Give me my daughter back anet. 
> 
> I haven't even written fic in ages but this season is destroying me so here I am. Also wtf this season you've made me care a lot of Braham and like... Ship it??? 
> 
> Come scream with me on twitter and discuss conspiracy theories @Yggdrasiln


End file.
